Wireless and wearable sensor devices are used to monitor the health of users. Many wearable devices are cumbersome for the user to use and therefore do not enable the automatic and continuous health monitoring of the users. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.